


Undone

by LadyKG



Series: Obito's (mis)adventures in Death Note [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Obito is so Done, One-Shot, PWP, Post-Naruto Canon, Shower Sex, Smut, expansion of Abandon, he's seriously just a walking disastor, post-death note series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: “This is your fault,” he said flatly, voice as dry as Suna’ deserts while he was decidedly not. He left a damn trail of wet footprints down the hall to their hotel room. The detective doesn’t even look up from where he’s seated in his usual position on the coach.“I don’t see how your own mistake is my responsibility.”





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely terrible at writing smut… but well, here we go! This is an extension of my story ‘Abandon’, and you should really go read that first, because then a lot of stuff will make sense, but if you want to ignore Cho and Rin then you can probably just skip to the smut and be fine.  
> Anyway, this is dedicated to Scarla Vanessa because they asked for this like a year ago and I’m a terrible terrible writer who didn’t find the inspiration until now….

Obito wouldn’t call his reconnaissance for their current case a failure, but that fact he was dripping wet at the moment said it wasn’t exactly a _success_ either. Obito blamed L. The detective had _plenty_ of evidence to put the politician behind bar. Especially with Cho’s help. But _no._ He _needed_ more. He _needed_ Obito to follow the man.

In places that had _cameras, of course._

“This is your fault,” he said flatly, voice as dry as Suna’s deserts while he was decidedly _not._ He left a damn trail of wet footprints down the hall to their hotel room. The detective didn’t even look up from where he was seated in his usual position on the coach.

“I don’t see how your own mistake is my responsibility.”

“Hn,” the sound was more a growl than anything else.

“Oh, you’re back?” Cho asked as she joined them from a joint room, one of her many cell phones clicking shut. “How’d it go?”

He gave her a deadpan stare, trying not to join in on the way her lips were twitching with humor, “We’re eating nothing but vegetable and fruit for a week.”

“That bad?” Cho raised an eyebrow, her face contorting as she tried to suppress a laugh. He didn’t answer, simply rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom for a long shower.

A long, _hot_ shower.

Because his life had come down to stalking elderly men and gaining absolutely no information worth the trouble he went through to get it.

Rin followed him diligently, muttering about how Obito shouldn’t use healthy food as a punishment if the wanted L to eat it of his own violation. She only left as he started peeling off his wet clothes, the fabric slapping loudly against the tile floor as he let them fall. He didn’t even bother waiting for the shower to heat up before stepping under the spray.

They weren’t in Japan anymore, instead in a place called Italy, wrapping up a case of corrupted politicians. Not that it was all that difficult, not between the three – well _four,_ but Rin couldn’t really leave his side – of them. Still, they’d been here a month and Obito sorely missed the food back home. They had imitation restaurants here that weren’t half bad, but it wasn’t the same.

He closed his eyes, tipping his head back under the water that had finally started to become hot enough to turn his skin a slight pink. The pounding of the water against his head drowned out the world around him for a long breath, but it in no way covered up the door opening. Even before he opened his eyes he knew who it was, the only question he had was, why?

And then the curtain was pulled open and Obito decidedly did _not_ yelp. No. Not at all. He was _dignified,_ thank you very much. “What the hell?” He yelled, his voice most assuredly _not_ coming out shrill. He was a _shinobi,_ after all. They absolutely did not do something so degrading as that, nor did they blush. Not at all. It was the water. It was _hot_. “Don’t you know how to knock?”

L blinked at him, fully clothed even as water started to hit him, “It’s a curtain.”

“The _door,_ L.”

“What about it?” L tilted his head to one side, and Obito would die before he ever admitted how cute that was. Which, Obito thought, would be _soon_ , because L was _stepping into the shower._ The extra body in the tight space forcing him to move back and make room.

“L.” He made a strangled noise as L stepped even closer, crowding him back against the cold tiles.

“Cho said I should join you because it’s what couples do when they fight.”

“We’re not fighting,” Obito said, narrowing his eyes because there was a glint in L’s eyes and they’d fought plenty of times before. Besides, Cho gave terrible, _terrible_ advice, and they both knew it, so why-. A mouth on his stole whatever his mind was about to spit out, and really that seemed like such a better idea than trying to talk. A tongue swept across his lower lip and he opened his mouth to it without hesitation.

L crowded into him further, forcing him to adjust to the new angle while trying to push down the building moan in his throat, because there were fingers skimming up his sides and then down again. The sensation leaving his skin far too cold and warm at once and Obito fisted his hands into L’s shirt before he even knew he’d moved them. Those hands moved down to his thighs and Obito was hardly about to protest when L lifted them, easily taking on the extra weight as Obito wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him in closer. Obito moved his arms L’s shoulders at the same time that the detective moved his lips to trail a path down Obito’s cheek and onto his neck, sucking in hard.

He didn’t bother holding in the noise that built in his throat, digging his hands into wet hair and tugging as teeth grazed over his pulse. L pulled back after a moment, just enough that Obito could think slightly more coherent thoughts, enough that he realized L still had his shirt on, and that was decidedly _not okay._

“Off,” he insisted, pulling at the soaked fabric until L complied, giving Obito full access to his bare chest. Obito tugged L back into a scorching kiss, his hands running over naked skin, fingers toying with his nipples because no matter how L tried to hide it Obito _knew_ he was sensitive there. Could feel the way his breathing hitched, nails digging into his thighs. Obito’s hands trailed furthered down, easily unbuckling L’s jeans, tugging down the zipper and wasting no time reaching beneath the man’s underwear. He felt his heart skip a beat, excitement burning bright in his chest as he wrapped his fingers around L’s cock, running his hand over the length of it. The action earned him a stifled groan, lost against his lips.

As if in response there was a digit poking at his entrance and Obito had a brief moment to realize L must have used soap to coat it before it entered. He pulled his head back, sucking in a harsh breath as the finger was joined by a second – too soon, but the burn set his nerves on fire and L _knew_ that he liked it rough, the bastard. He didn’t add the third right away however, scissoring his fingers until Obito was practically begging instead.

When he _did_ add another finger, Obito wasted no time pushing his hips against the digits inside him, desperate for the stretch, for the friction, for _everything._ He knew he probably looked like a mess, but L was watching him with blown pupils and so Obito couldn’t find the energy in him to care.

What felt like a lifetime later, yet entirely too soon, L was pulling his fingers out, and Obito couldn’t help the whine that left him at the loss. The sound earned him a hard kiss, L’s nails digging into the flesh of his ass as his other hand guided the head of his cock to Obito’s stretched hole.

L entered him in one smooth motion, leaving Obito scrambling for purchase against wet skin, nails digging in and head thrown to the side as he was completely undone. The only consolation he could find for the way L so easily tore him apart was the way the detective himself let out a long moan, head tucking itself into the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

He rolled his hips, and Obito’s lungs felt far too small in that moment. But the movement seemed to pull L back together, because all at once the detective pulled out to the tip and slammed back in sending white spots sparking across Obito’s vision. “Fuck,” he said with feeling, the word catching on the electricity in his chest and stealing the last of the air in his lungs. L set a punishing pace, and when he found the tight bundle of nerves that turned Obito into a withering mess he shifted their hips to hit it with every thrust.

There were cold tiles at his back, and a warm body pressed against his front, the rough scrape of wet jeans surprisingly nice, and, Obito thought, this might just kill him.

He came on a shout, L’s name spilling from his lips. L followed not long after, whispering Obito’s name against his skin as if it were a secret, a precious thing to be shared in only this moment.

It made Obito’s heart swell, pulling L into a wet kiss, messy and lazy as the water started to turn lukewarm. They made no move to pull away from the wall, not until L’s cock had softened enough to slip out of him, the sensation making him wince slightly as he could feel cum starting to drip out.

“Shower?” He asked, because there was no way he was pulling on clean clothes like this. L hummed against his skin in response. He snorted, “I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
